<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Piggy In A Blankie by bibi_poppy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844373">Piggy In A Blankie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibi_poppy/pseuds/bibi_poppy'>bibi_poppy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Campfires, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Oh wait, Technoblade x Male!Reader, for anyone specifically looking for that, i think the lil peck at the end was pushing it but i was tryna make it a lil longer so forgive me, idk about minecraft anything, idk what else to tag so, male!reader, oh and, technoblade is probably very OOC idk, this is very gay, uhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:36:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibi_poppy/pseuds/bibi_poppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(dont ask bout the title idk)<br/>A kind of self-indulgent fluff fic for my gay son<br/>it's literally just reader and techno cuddling tbh</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Piggy In A Blankie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+gremlin+child">my gremlin child</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>raise ur hand if u can tell i didnt rlly know what i was writing asdhaksdj<br/>so yeah if there are any techno fans here, i don't watch or read anything with Minecraft or this man, i only know the little bit i do from my friend, so try no to be too disappointed</p>
<p>idk how i feel about this, but i rlly rlly hope you like this even if just a lil bit, my son</p>
<p>(just realized i could wrote a whole part describing his beautiful long pink hair and i didn't.....now I'm disappointed-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Are you still cold?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Um, a little, yeah?" The fire had only been going for a little while, so naturally, [Name] is still a bit chilly. His back is starkly cold in comparison to everything else though. Even so, he might argue that being within Techno's presence offers a sense of warmth. Whether it's an emotional thing or the fact that Techno is sitting pretty close to him, he's not entirely sure, but either is fine really.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Here." A gruff voice, one [Name] has become fondly familiar with, speaks up in response. The sudden cumbersome weight of a cloak drops on his shoulders, engulfing his body as the soft fluff cradles his head and grazes his cheeks. A new type of heat sets aflame, but it's not just in his curled up limbs, torso, or even back. A blush blooms like time-lapsed spring flowers, scarlet and hot, and all he can do is lower his head in an attempt to hide his face beneath the cloak. Techno's scent comes off strongly and it provides a gentle comfort to [Name]'s pounding heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But what about you? It's fine really-" He starts to anxiously protest, he'd hate to leave Techno-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was getting kind of hot anyways, so...go ahead." [Name] can tell, can hear, that he's not actually saying the truth. It's sweet of him, though he's sure Techno would not be one to acknowledge that. But as kind as it is, [Name] is not going to just let him work off the fire's heat alone. He peeks over at the man towering beside him, even with them sitting, and swears he can almost make out a red hue on Techno's cheek. He decides it's probably from the fire, maybe Techno really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> hot. Or maybe it isn't, maybe it's something else. [Name] can't say what but he's definitely hoping it's from</span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span>well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>something else</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It starts with a small gesture, slow, as [Name] lifts the left side of the cloak open towards Techno. A little smile quirks up and [Name] huffs gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm still feeling a little cold, if you wouldn't mind?" This time when Techno looks at him, he immediately turns his head upwards and away; the red [Name] had seen earlier becomes more vibrant in the orange glow that illuminates them. It's awfully adorable, but [Name] knows better to keep that to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I just said I was hot." He only says it a little roughly, somewhat awkward, honestly. [Name] just grins sheepishly and waves the cloak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Please...?" And his grin widens helplessly when he hears Techno's grumbles and the shifting and scraping of his boots as the man takes the open side of the cloak. [Name] swears he's three heartbeats away from melting on the spot when the other finally settles in, huddling close. There's a minute where Techno fumbles with the cloak as he positions himself behind [Name] so that the smaller male is seated between Techno's legs. The thick garment gets folded tightly over them to conceal the heat, but just perfectly so that [Name] can still peek his head out a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There, is that better?" There's that grumbling again but [Name] just buries his face and mumbles a stuttered confirmation. [Name] thinks he can practically feel the harsh thumping of Techno's heart against his back and it only serves to motivate his own in knocking rapidly on his sternum. It's almost as though the two are competing (</span>
  <em>
    <span>in the most intense breakdance of their LIVES</span>
  </em>
  <span>). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Name] is seriously starting to wonder if it can get any better than this (he's also trying to ignore the fact that his hands are starting to sweat). And then, as if Techno had read his mind, he feels a light graze against his palm. Finger tips slowly slide over his free hand, the arm they come from curling around [Name]'s waist. [Name]'s instant response is to bite his bottom lip because embarrassingly, his first thought is, "Oh god, my hand. Sweaty."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This, to his surprise, does not deter the fingers that tenderly intertwine with his. He's only a little worried about how it comes off when he immediately clasps the hand back. The worry fades though as he hears a light exhale of breath on his neck and the tip of Techno's nose just barely press into the curve of his shoulder. [Name] takes the chance, since they've gone this far, and leans a little into the man's embrace, something which is accepted easily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So..." [Name] starts, more than a tad flustered and overfilled with joy now. He's confident the blush across his cheeks has traveled expansively over his face now; the hand holding his stills as if preparing for anything that might suggest rejection. Luckily, Techno's proven wrong, when the actual continuation is</span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is pretty cool..." [Name] starts to really sweat now because </span>
  <em>
    <span>of all the things to say; why did he say that-?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>".....I'm gonna go get more wood." And [Name] thinks that that's a completely valid response. The quick and tiny kiss on his head is unexpected before the warmth gets stripped away from him and all he sees is Techno practically racing away, stiff in his stride.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For such a small action, [Name] feels like he might implode right here on the spot. He tries to keep his composure but suddenly his legs are kicking and the garment gets pulled so far over his head that he's hiding under it now. When he finally calms down, he only presses his hands to his face and lets out a dopey grin. He feels like he's on a high and he has no idea when he's coming back down.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS IS SO SHORT IM SRRY</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>